


玻璃之眼｜EYE OF GLASS

by Ringeril



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Lousy narrative of league hunters, The League - Freeform, The good hunter does not want to fulfill his duty, The one who cares takes the burden
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 一点联盟的家长里短。瓦尔特主视角，什么人都提到了一点。很无聊很流水账。时间线混乱，胡乱插叙+我流瞎编。结尾部分的设定受到了meradorm太太《Awake O Sleeper》的很大影响。标题只是一种意象，和内容没有关系（其实就是标题苦手）。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	玻璃之眼｜EYE OF GLASS

**1**

新来的猎人坐在死尸旁边清理他的武器，瓦尔特站在油灯昏暗的光线中看着他。那具尸体从瓦尔特来时就在那里了，应该在兽化之前就死于附近的村民之手，在漫长循环的猎杀之夜中还没来得及发臭腐烂。而猎人的锯齿长鞭上就沾着那些村民的血肉。清理锯齿是一项精细的活计。猎人从外套夹层里取出一些复杂的工具，剪断纠结其间的野兽毛发，用硬毛刷掸去残留的碎肉、坚硬的皮肤和骨头的渣滓，以便鞭子可以在每次攻击后顺利地收回，不会在战斗中造成致命的卡顿。

猎人一般不会在外面做这些事情，尤其不会在这种阴湿危险的地方。瓦尔特知道他蒙受着某种庇护，可以不在这场清醒的噩梦当中彻夜流连，而且连接他与那份庇护的提灯近在咫尺。瓦尔特还知道，他拒绝离开是为了表达某种抗议。他有时候非常沉默，比马达拉斯双胞胎中年轻的那位更甚——而后者根本不会讲话。当他终于没有理由继续对付长鞭 ，便站起来，在地上猛戳一下，将它收回手杖的形态，眼睛从磨损的三角翻边帽下面盯着瓦尔特。

那眼神变得多了。瓦尔特还记得他第一次站在禁忌森林入口的样子，几乎显得弱不禁风，和许多同僚一样蒙着脸，帽子压得很低，半截披风血淋淋的，把身上飞溅的污物越擦越糟。不知是因为在猎杀中目睹的恐怖，还是单纯被血气刺激得兴奋，瓦尔特同他搭话的时候，他握着杖鞭的右手还在发抖。于是瓦尔特知道他没有搭档，没有身份，甚至忘记了自己的名字，只有一个模糊神秘的任务。

瓦尔特夸赞并且鼓励了他。为什么不呢？联盟总对潜在的同伴抱有好意，何况多一个猎人就少一个害虫。盟士们应当彼此协助。

“去消灭害虫，这是世人无法理解的任务，属于我们的血腥命运。”他对猎人说，“猎杀之夜，乃至每个夜晚，外面没有什么东西是值得活着的。”

猎人听着他的话，显得平静了些。他接受了不洁符文，腼腆地向瓦尔特告别。转眼，他又折回来，重又变得惊慌失措。脑海中的非人之音使他看到了亨里克的幽灵。

“我的手是脏的，”他说，“一定是这样。”声音在半空断裂，仿佛被那位联盟的同僚拿锯肉刀斩断了。

然而被铃声召唤的黄衣幽灵只是坐在猎人现在坐着的地方，帽子上的白羽轻柔地晃动，面罩一丝不苟地系到鼻子上方，只露出斑白的鬓角和锐利的眼睛。他不说话。幽灵从来不说。

瓦尔特为此笑起来。他的笑声撞击着铁桶头盔，变成阴恻的闷响；透过眼孔往外看，他的世界简洁而且晦暗。联盟的长官就是如此，统领着被死亡治愈的疯子和迟早要害疯病的活人。

那次会面理应是区区几小时之前的事情。然而梦境中的时间混乱不堪，就像瓦尔特不知道自己在森林入口的棚屋里站了半个晚上还是十几年，他也不知道如今的猎人在这个无尽的夜晚猎杀了多少野兽乃至比野兽更可怕的东西。也许猎人单纯是历经了足够多的死亡。瓦尔特听一些老人说过，死亡是最佳的催熟药剂，能让人迅速成熟得仿若发烂的果子。他不也见过吗？猎人踉跄着从提灯附近爬起来，每一次都比上一次更加阴沉凶狠。他早已不蒙着脸了，甚至不再为了掩饰血迹和脏污穿黑色的衣服。和瓦尔特说话之前，他总要例行清理在周围徘徊的村民和异变的乌鸦，动作果决，近乎优雅。有时候，亨里克的幽灵也会站在他们中间，好像他们从来不曾徒手扯出彼此的心脏肺腑。猎人甚至学会了冷静地、单方面地同他谈论亚南潮湿的气候之类平常得吊诡的事情。

在很长一段时间里，尽管困惑，猎人依然忠实而且勤勉。他仔细搜索自己留下的每一具尸体，在它们血肉模糊的肚腹中翻找，无论它们是扭曲的异兽还是经由兽血发狂的猎人。然而，过了很久，他都没有在亚南的猎物身上找到联盟需要的东西。

“你是怎么看到害虫的？”猎人问。

于是瓦尔特讲了那个故事，关于他还是外乡治安官的时候，如何带着一队同僚追逐着一头巨大丑恶的野兽来到亚南。这依靠饮血昌盛的城市是个肮脏又疯狂的地方，充斥着兽化之血腐烂的臭气。而那些同僚不是发疯就是死于怪兽之手，只有他一个人幸存下来。

“最后你成功杀了它吗？我是说，那头野兽。”猎人又问。

“我吃了它，”瓦尔特回答，“我把它吃得只剩头了。从那以后，我便能看到害虫。”

好一阵子，猎人瞪着他，沉默不语。瓦尔特大笑了几声。“不必在意，”他说，“你有猎人的眼睛。我很肯定。”

瓦尔特没有讲述那场血腥的胜利的细节。它们早已烙印在他脑海中，如同那些非人之声形成的誓约和指引。他还记得自己从尸堆里爬出，手掌和胳膊都陷在暗红难辨的柔软之物里。过于浓烈的腐臭和铁锈味早已令他的嗅觉失灵，被扇飞时的冲击给他留下无法断绝的耳鸣，眼前也像是蒙着一层血雾。但那尖啸依然存在，断断续续地，刺穿他被损坏的感官。是野兽的怒吼抑或垂死人类的哀鸣，那些都不重要。在横亘的尸骸对面，他的敌人依然活着。他用武器的握把支撑着站起来，踏过的地方四散着治安官制服的残片。他咒骂这个将污秽尊为神圣的的地方，咒骂寄生在哪怕最圣者的头脑中的不洁，如同腐朽的树木从被污染的土地中汲取水脉。他们看不出来吗，他在混沌中想，那灼烧肉体的圣洁月光与地狱的业火又有什么分别？圆锯刺响着在地面上擦出火花，锋利的锯齿将那半人半马的巨大野兽剜得血肉横飞，溅了他一头一脸。他半瞎着伸出右手，刺入曾经的教会猎人的腹部，带出尸块般凝结腐臭的内脏。

在突然降临的沉寂当中，他花了一些时间才意识到自己不是聋了，也不是瞎了或者死了。那野兽已经倒下不动多时了。他近乎茫然地把手里的东西塞进嘴里撕咬，差点连自己的指头也一起吞下——在这种时候，除了本能之外他又有什么事情可做呢？

人们找到瓦尔特的时候，他还在残骸和呕吐物的环绕中重复着咀嚼的动作，像婴孩一样只记得进食与号哭。鱼贯而入的人里，有的是圣职者打扮，背后坠着繁复的绣金披风，手里拿着形态可疑的医疗器具；有的全副武装，把脸蒙得严严实实，身上的黄铜装饰叮当作响。他们在尸堆里搜寻，拼凑出大概十二具完整的遗骸。像对待遗骸一样，他们把瓦尔特用担架抬出去，牢牢地捆着他，要给他输入来源不明的血。

瓦尔特像被他杀死的怪物那样嚎叫，攥着左手的拳头在他们面前挥舞。“你们看不到吗？！”他吼道，“这蠕动的害虫！”

将他团团围住的人们面面相觑，然后俯下身检查他的瞳孔，牙齿，被血污染得一塌糊涂的白色手套，商量着打算把他当作疯子，和教会第一猎人的丑闻一起关到地牢里去。只有一个老人，戴着独眼的铁桶头盔脏兮兮地走进来，浑身散发着森林的泥土腥气。那些圣职者、探墓者和教会猎人便退到一边，但并不是出于尊敬。联盟与教会从来是不相干的组织。在教会眼里，联盟不过是个收留外乡奇人异士的地方。只因为他们活动的禁忌森林和拜伦维斯多少有些渊源，才被长久地容忍下来。

“把他交给我。”时任联盟的长官宣布。他的声音很有威严，但转头同瓦尔特说话的时候却很亲切。他一根一根地掰开瓦尔特紧紧攥在一起的手指，露出手心里被碾成红色泥浆的线性虫。“你做得很好。”他说，在铁桶的眼孔深处直直地看着他，“你已经我们当中的一员了。”

当猎人初次带着他所缴获的害虫站在瓦尔特面前，瓦尔特对他说了同样的话。授予他象征联盟的手杖时，瓦尔特的语气是同样的亲切。猎人收起手杖，踌躇了一会儿，然后讲起另一个噩梦。与仿佛陷入永夜的此地不同，那里永远被浑浊的太阳照耀。在其中徘徊的猎人与野兽更加强大，更加疯狂。

“——也更加不洁。”瓦尔特打断他，声音里带着阴沉的笑意，“这些害虫是他们留下的，对不对？你把他们杀光了？”

猎人凝视了瓦尔特片刻，然后垂下眼睛看着旁边的死尸，倚靠在墙壁上。“是的，”他说，“我把他们杀光了。然后呢？”

“你会找到更多。”瓦尔特说。

“也许，”猎人回答，“如果那时候我们还没有堕入噩梦。”走到小屋门口，他又转回来，但并没有站得离瓦尔特很近。

“我还看到一只怪物，非常可怕，”猎人说，在油灯的阴影里，他看起来和幽灵极为相似，“他杀死了我很多次。”

“哦？”瓦尔特说，“你无需顾虑请求联盟的协助。”

猎人摇头，非常无所谓似的摆出一种习惯的姿态：“不久前我打败了他。当我上去查看尸体的时候，他只剩下一个头。”

瓦尔特杵着手杖。

“你还没有被拖进那里，”猎人说，听上去疲惫又木然，“这是一件好事。”

**2**

瓦尔特展开藏在手杖里的联盟名单，打算把猎人的名字添上去。尽管猎人无名无姓，他至少可以拥有某种代号。

他顺着名单往下看。有的名字被划去了，那是已经彻底死去的同僚。他的视线在前任联盟长的名字上停留片刻。下面有马达拉斯双胞胎中兄长的名字，被蜿蜒的红色墨水污染得很厉害，仿佛溅上了血；弟弟的名字是自己写上去的，他这辈子还没有说过一句人类的语言。再往下是亨里克。他自己。轮到流浪者山村的时候，笔迹变了。

联盟长从衣袋里掏出蘸水笔，想了想，在羊皮纸空白的地方画了一个猎人符号。

前任联盟长把铁桶头盔留给瓦尔特的时候，提到过联盟猎人会变得渐渐看不见虫的事；而不洁和兽血一样，也会让猎人发疯。说话的时候，老人用手指着自己不知被什么怪物剜去了的右眼的缺口，仿佛是一种警告。不过瓦尔特拒绝了在头盔上再开一个眼孔的提议。成为联盟长以来，他的右眼就一直瞪视着眼前茫茫无物的黑暗。对他而言，那是众多他不得不注视的事物中的一种休憩。他思考过那些虫子是从哪里生长出来的，偶尔也会想象它们的幼体像菌丝一般寄生在自己脑中。这个念头令他作呕，肠胃翻腾，带有一种熟悉的饱胀滋味。

但他知道，只要他一半视野中的那份黑暗依然纯净无边，他就是安全的。

联盟成员们始终保持着紧密又松散的联系。马达拉斯双胞胎中的弟弟年纪不小，但从未离开过禁忌森林。在他的哥哥还活着的时候，据说二人会用蛇一般的语言交谈。那也是很久以前的事了。前任联盟长为他的忠诚作保，盟友的来历对他们来说无关紧要。有一段时间，在瓦尔特尚且频繁外出狩猎的时候，他与新任长官形影不离，比起同僚更像是个看护者，就像他不厌其烦地看护着心爱的巨蛇那样。然而，当他用斧头剁下敌人的头颅，焚烧破碎的尸体，那样貌和行为如同真正的屠夫，四散蔓延的焦臭味往往数日不散。连瓦尔特也无从得知他对害虫的仇恨究竟从何而来。

亨里克平时主要在城区活动。他有自己的搭档，但参与联盟事务的时候总是独自前来。与治安官出身、多少显得热切又古板的瓦尔特不同，亨里克的行事风格有种老派乡绅的沉稳味道，点到即止又不拖泥带水，锯齿砍刀的每一次斩杀都高效且利落，连从伤口中剥出来的害虫都是完整的。即便如此，对他这个年龄的人来说，依旧在前线对付可怖的野兽，哪怕在兽化病最严重的区域也是少见的事情；另一部分原因是，能接近老龄的猎人已是凤毛麟角。出于对同僚的关照，瓦尔特曾询问他为何不安心退休，将城市可鄙的街道交给值得信任的后辈。

“我的搭档作战勇敢，让我活得太久，”思忖半晌之后，亨里克终于开口，“而他还年轻，又有家室，不该被牵扯到这种事情里来。”

即使人们逐渐意识到整个地区都被拖入前所未有的漫长夜晚，身披鸦羽斗篷的精英猎人如同恶兆一般在城市逡巡，瓦尔特也未曾想过亨里克会是先发疯的那个。他见过那个叫做艾琳的乌鸦，刀光凌厉，步伐灵活得像真正的飞禽。也是她最先带来新猎人的消息。

“那家伙像个孩子似的，在路上发抖哩。”她说。

瓦尔特并不喜欢同乌鸦打照面。她藏在鸟嘴面具后面的眼神总让他有种被当作猎物审视的不适，而乌鸦一贯对联盟那套人类不洁的说辞表现得并不感冒。

“对同类仁慈些，”她慢条斯理地告诫，“发疯的人不是自己乐意堕落的，本地的处理方式真是对神不敬。你不也是个外乡人吗，长官？”

什么神？“乌鸦，”瓦尔特回应，“联盟曾经失踪了一个远东来的猎人，是你 ‘处理’了他吗？”

“我不记得有这么一回事。”艾琳回答。

瓦尔特不再说话了。

山村并非像他的名号所称的那样，是个流浪者。那应当是本地人对一种武士身份的讹传。他出现在亚南的时候和大多数病怏怏的外乡人一样枯瘦，乱草似的头发盖住一只眼睛，浑身上下只有鼻梁上的眼镜和腰侧佩挂的太刀算得上干净。亚南虽然是血疗之都，但慕名而来的大都还是周边的病人。从遥远东方长途跋涉而来的并不多见。

甫一拔刀，瓦尔特便看出，他也是来寻仇的。“一只野兽，”山村比划着，用不熟练的通用语说，“杀了很多人。”

然而，在城中游荡的野兽太多，甚至没人能说清山村要找的那只是否源自亚南。只不过，那时亚南罪业之城的名声已经有传开的迹象，人们总能找到种种异状与此地模糊的联系。

山村只是用一种迥异于本地人的姿态站定，手扶在刀上：“每一只。每一只都找。”

他就这样获得了联盟的手杖，以及一顶西洋式的翻边猎人帽。瓦尔特把他的名字写在了名单上。

相比其他的联盟成员，山村和教会猎人走得近些。或者说，他没有学会排斥他们。除了教会，他甚至从炸药桶帮手里搞到了一支穿刺枪。瓦尔特怀疑他从未完全分清在暗夜中行走的猎人们的阵营——这和本地人有些异曲同工。只不过本地人对猎人是一视同仁地厌恶，好像认为他们是追逐着城市肮脏一面的老鼠。这种对照让山村多少显得有些天真。头一回看到马达拉斯豢养的巨蛇，他甚至一反常态地欢喜起来。

“珍奇的异兽。”他评价道，脸上浮现出在教堂前都不曾有过的敬畏表情。

瓦尔特确信他讨到了马达拉斯的欢心。至少，那位年长的屠夫不再像监视着任何陌生猎人那样，藏在树丛深处紧盯着他了。

山村依旧维持着他的作风，对狩猎的请求来者不拒，甚至会答应加入教会猎人的猎杀活动，尽管瓦尔特说他不必这么做。

“他们追捕的敌人身上更容易出现害虫。”山村回答，数着他的战利品，似乎对自己的成果很满意，“再可怕的怪物，我也可以对付。”

然后他会在瓦尔特对面坐下来，保养他的刀。那时棚屋的柱子旁边还没有无名者的尸体。他惯于坐在那里用已然很流利的通用语和瓦尔特讲话。他描述故乡的树木，高大层叠，在春季会开出细小粉色的花，全都落下来的时候芬芳得让人头晕；海岸夕阳的颜色更为柔和，月亮也明澈，不像亚南的夜晚那般暗得发紫。说的次数多了，瓦尔特便问是否打算返乡。

“唉，”不知为何，山村扶着帽子，像是不好意思起来，“现在回去也太远啦。”然后他把刀收回刀鞘，抱在怀里。

在某个节点，他开始提到一些看上去并非野兽的敌人。它们头脑鼓胀，肢体软滑，身体被刺穿的时候会流出异色的液体。他还提到教会猎人们时而聚集在暗处悄声谈论和呼告神，声音里带着恐惧和崇敬。

“神？”瓦尔特说，“它们能被杀死吗？”

山村似乎对这个问题感到惊讶。他低下头想了想。“也许。他们说地下和森林深处都有巨大的神明的墓地。”他回答，“但我还没见过呢。”

他是在那之后不久销声匿迹的，和一整队的教会猎人一起凭空蒸发，再无消息。瓦尔特确信他认为这只是又一次普通的狩猎，一次净化不洁的短途旅行。行前，他将手杖划过下颌又举过头顶。他的手依然稳健，镜片后的黑色眼睛神采奕奕。

“为了联盟，”他说，“为了联盟。”

教会声称那一批猎人全都死于怪物之手，无人幸存。老猎人的时代即将过去，年轻人只是不如先辈那么凶悍与矫健。始终在腹内感到饱胀的瓦尔特比谁都清楚，这种情况完全有可能发生。他们挑选了一个极为合理的理由。

然而教会里都是些大言不惭的骗子。他想。马达拉斯多半也是这么想的。许多个夜晚，森林中的群蛇比以往更加激动地嘶声徘徊，似乎嗅闻到空气中谎言的味道。

瓦尔特留下了山村的名字。

许久之后，乌鸦猎人再次出现，沉默地递出一根白羽。瓦尔特认出它曾经在亨里克的帽子上拂动，是他石像般的侧影中少有的生动的东西。他从眼孔里盯着她，试图透过她无表情的面具找出谎言的迹象。

“我有段时间没有见过他，”瓦尔特说，“你确信他疯了？”

“我是乌鸦，不是兀鹫。”艾琳说，她的声音沉郁且冷淡，“加斯科因一死，我就知道亨里克会是下一个。”理所当然，就像夜晚逐渐降临。

“你要把我当作再下一个？”瓦尔特说。

“别太抬举自己。”艾琳回答，“新猎人要来了。那是个不错的家伙，你会用得到他。”

乌鸦离开了，杂草丛生的院子里留下不祥的影子。瓦尔特从手杖里抽出名单。马达拉斯悄无声息地出现在棚屋门口，看着他，直到他把羊皮纸卷好，原封不动地放了回去。他闭上眼睛，让自己短暂地被安宁的黑暗笼罩。

他庆幸那份黑暗中没有野兽曾提到的微光。

**3**

新来的猎人——其实现在已经不能算新来的了——清理完了他的武器，眼睛从磨损的三角翻边帽下面盯着瓦尔特。

“你的狩猎还顺利吗？”瓦尔特问，“希望你没有忘记联盟的职责。”

“你最近可见过乌鸦？”瓦尔特又问，“她有一阵子没出现了，不知道下回又打算除掉谁。”

猎人短暂地偏过头，用一只手支着下颌。“我觉得她不会再来了。”他说，声音很轻，比平时听起来更加尖细。良久之后，他补充道：“以后会有新的乌鸦。”

瓦尔特没说什么，对于此事他也没有什么可评论的。然后猎人站起来，伸出一只胳膊，右手握成拳头，手心向下。瓦尔特花了一会儿才反应过来他有什么东西要给他。于是他伸出左手。

猎人松开指尖。一枚小小的黄铜钥匙落在瓦尔特掌中，锈了一半，像是开完某扇门就会断掉。猎人告诉他那是某个地牢牢房的钥匙，但它现在只是一个没有实用意义的纪念。

“我帮很多人办过事。但他们一旦完成自己的事情，就不在了。”猎人收回手，把自己的帽檐压低。他终于不再盯着他了。“要是我找到足够多的害虫，你也会离开吗？”

“我只做对联盟有益的事。”瓦尔特说。

猎人顿了顿，似乎思考了些什么。“我会记得这一点。”他最后说。

后来瓦尔特去找了传闻中治愈教会修建的地牢，也是他当年差一点就被教会关进去的地方。马达拉斯从蛇群的只言片语中听到它位于教会镇下层通往旧亚南的阶梯当中，深藏在星辰钟塔的底端，早已经被封死或者坍塌了。瓦尔特有理由相信，那里就是成批失踪的猎人们的归宿之一。如今那个地方只剩下石墙，四方的墙砖已经开始裂出缝隙。有时候，风从旧城区吹来，经过匍匐在地的最后的刀斧手，带上火与烟的气息。也只有它们可以拜访废墟深处梦境交杂的时空。

而瓦尔特站在这些风当中，衣袋里装着那把钥匙。它所对应的门锁应该已经不复存在了，或者漂浮在别的地方，就像深陷于漫长夜晚的城市也许早已经失去它在现实中的、阳光下的镜像。

然而，几乎是错觉般的一瞬，风中依稀可以闻见极为清淡的陌生香气，像是来自某种纤柔层叠的花。

“怪兽乃诅咒，诅咒乃镣铐……”有熟悉的声音，轻得也像错觉，一转眼就消散了。一些莹蓝的模糊光点在墙根像灰烬一样被吹拂起来。于是瓦尔特明白，山村也被死亡从噩梦中救赎出去了。即使是作为幽灵，他总有一天会回到联盟身边。

猎人不这么想。他会叹息，并且说：“我的手是脏的。”

瓦尔特再未从他手中拿到线形虫。但猎人依旧会经过棚屋，并且沉默地向瓦尔特致意。他去看森林深处埋葬着神明的古老墓地。

“它们可以被杀死，没错，”猎人说，“然而杀戮和祈祷一样无用。一个接一个，没完没了。它们还没有慷慨到把命运交还到人类手中。”

然后他取出联盟手杖，将它划过下颌又举过头顶。他从前不会这么做。瓦尔特觉得这意味着他多半不打算回来了。

“无论如何，”瓦尔特说，“我都会祝愿盟士的狩猎顺利。”

后来，瓦尔特在欧顿小教堂门口找到了猎人。他完全睡着了，无知无觉，摇晃他也没有反应。这是不寻常的事情。瓦尔特从未见过任何人在梦境中，在猎杀之夜如此沉睡。

他看起来至少很平静。

瓦尔特检查了一番，确定他身上没有野兽的抓痕或者武器留下的伤口，腰带上携带的狩猎工具也是完好的。一个别在外套内侧的，鼓鼓囊囊的小袋子引起了瓦尔特的注意。他伸手把袋子拿下来，打开束口。

看不到任何东西。

然而瓦尔特知道里面装的是什么。猎人始终忠实地履行着他的职责，只是无数次经过棚屋都没有把它交出来。瓦尔特捏紧袋子，结结实实地捏在掌中，确保所有的虫都被妥善地碾碎、消灭。瓦尔特不明白，为何命运在短暂地垂青于他之后，最终还是从他的视野中抹去了人类不洁的象征。也许有人代替他向那些奇特的上位者呼告以使他免于疯狂；也许被他吞噬血肉的野兽所犯的罪行偿还得足够了。他，而且仅有他，早已被从血腥的命定中解除了。但猎人并不知道这一点，他也不知道猎人会在这异常的沉睡中迎来怎样的命定。

这时，瓦尔特感到后颈像是贴着什么温吞的东西，接着是侧面和脸颊。他花了几秒钟才意识到那是铁桶头盔在轻微地发烫。他转过身，以为会看到某个企图用火焰炙烤他的敌人。但是什么人、什么野兽也没有。然后他抬起头，看到了太阳。

瓦尔特站在原地，四肢沉重。他一瞬间不再认识亚南。这个充斥着谎言、罪过与血腥的支离破碎的死城，在清晨阳光的照拂下，几乎真的显出了某种圣洁的样貌。

“你解放了我们吗？”他问，“还是把我们拖进了新神的梦境？”

无人应答。瓦尔特忽然感到一种前所未有的困乏，好像身体终于意识到他在长得无可计数的时间中彻夜流连。于是他就地坐下，坐在猎人旁边，疲惫又生疏地取下头盔。苍白的皮肤已经不再适应太阳的暖意，几乎开始刺痛，头发的金色似乎更淡了些。两只眼睛同时接受事物的光线让他难以集中精神。他想要回到黑暗中去，于是闭起眼睛，试图聆听任何生物或者死者的低语。

什么声响也没有，只有没有名字的猎人在睡梦中轻浅地呼吸。他重新睁开眼看着他，然后伸出胳膊，把手放在猎人的肩膀上。

他碰起来很真切，很实在，尽管某种无可言说的存在已经寄宿其中，使人的指尖战栗，像是要被刺伤。

“休息吧，盟士，”瓦尔特说，“直到血液再度腐坏，不洁再度生长。”

Fin.


End file.
